The differentiation capacity of embryonic and somatic stem cells have opened possibilities for cell replacement therapies for genetic, malignant, and degenerative diseases. Neurodegenerative disorders, conditions, and diseases, and their treatment by cell-based therapies represent a promising means of preventing, reducing or eliminating the symptoms. Such disorders include Huntington's disease, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. They also provide a source of cells for screening for critical small molecules (i) that could be useful in for treatment of disease; or (ii) for determining the cell fate of neural tissue. Further, these cells were studied in order to characterize key genes, mRNA transcripts, and proteins relevant in normal or pathological lineages.
Neural development is dictated in time and space by a complex set of signals that instruct neural precursor identity. While significant progress was made in animal models, human neural development remains much less understood.
Previous studies reported directed differentiation of mouse (Wichterle et al., 2002; Barberi et al., 2003; Watanabe et al., 2005) and human (Perrier et al., 2004; Li et al., 2008; Eiraku et al., 2008) ESCs into specific neuron types in response to patterning factors defining anterior/posterior (A/P) and dorso-/ventral (DN) CNS identity. These studies demonstrate evolutionary conservation of signaling systems that specify the major CNS regions. In mammals, sonic hedgehog (SHH) is the key ventralizing factor acting in a dose-dependent manner to specify the various ventral cell types including cells expressing floor plate (FP) in primary neural explants (Briscoe and Ericson, 1999) and in mouse ES cells (Mizuseki et al., 2003). While application of SHH to hESC-derived neural cells was shown to induce various ventral neuron types, the derivation of floor plate (FP) tissue itself was not reported. As FP is one of the most important signaling centers for inducing differentiation pathways and subsequent committed cell linage, the ability to produce FP from human ES cells would be a major step forward in furthering studies of early human neural development. Furthermore, little is known about FP development in humans, due to lack of accessibility to tissue.
In animals, the FP is a major site of SHH production and several human developmental disorders are related to alterations in midline SHH signaling (Mullor et al., 2002) including certain forms of holoprosencephaly and microphthalmia, skeletal disorders including various cleft plate syndromes, and tumor conditions such as Gorlin's syndrome; a rare genetic disorder caused by a mutation in the SHH receptor Patched 1. However it is not known whether similar alterations in midline SHH signaling would induce these diseases in humans.
Therefore there is a critical need for inducing human floor plate tissue from human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) for providing a source of human floor plate cells. These human floor plate cells are necessary for use in medical research for determining causes and treatments of developmental diseases in humans and for comparative developmental studies of human neural patterning and axonal pathfinding.